


Gold and Gray

by dkthunderIV



Series: Road Trip Before it All Goes To Shit [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Past Abuse, Pure Gay Connection Time, Road Trips, Warning for slur in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkthunderIV/pseuds/dkthunderIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being granted an unexpected week of shore leave from their super-soldier training program, Jack and Gabriel decide to go on a road trip together. Jack realizes that as much as he wants to shove his feelings aside, he's crushing hard on his best friend and isn't dealing with it well. Little does he know that Gabriel's pretty much in the same camp.<br/>Young Reaper76, because I like fluff and being in eternal pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue

To say that super soldier training is draining is an understatement. There’s needles and medications at every turn, constant physical training, to-be soldiers at odds, and a war on the horizon. That’s why a week of shore leave is an unanticipated blessing.

Much less shore leave with your best-friend-turned-crush.

Just a moment ago, the winds of Chicago blew around Jack’s truck. Reyes – _no, Gabriel,_ Jack corrects – has an arm resting out of the open window, lazily watching the golden fields flash by. His feet are on the dash, his free hand tapping out the beat to a song playing on the radio, the beads in his handmade bracelets jingling in time.

It’s hard to pay attention to the road when Gabriel’s sitting beside him. Jack finds himself to be looking over at him far too frequently, observing his friend at ease, appreciating the curves of his body, the dark brown of his skin, his… supple lips…

Cheeks burning, Jack turns away, rubbing the back of his neck. Gabriel turns on his phone, and Jack tries hard not to notice while his best friend taps away.

“Looks like they’re callin’ for thunder storms tonight,” Gabriel murmurs, mostly to himself. Jack swallows, trying to pay attention to the road.

“Does the car need a charge, Jack?” he asks suddenly. Outwardly, Jack seems collected, but inside he feels like a wreck. Checking the fuel gauge proved that yes, the truck _desperately_ needed a charge. Another glance at the clock told Jack that it was edging on 1800, and neither of them had eaten dinner yet.

“Yeah. Next stations a couple kilometers ahead, I think,” Jack says steadily. He hopes to god he isn’t actually blushing. “Any thoughts for dinner?”

“Good question.” Another silence passes while Gabriel thinks over the options. The song on the radio is some jazzy, electro-swing type that Jack had insisted on. Gabriel may have grumbled, but here he was tapping along. Jack clicked on the turn signal, the fuel station now coming up, and Gabriel hums, satisfied with whatever conclusion he reached.

The truck rumbles to a stop, and Jack climbs out, nearly tripping over his own shoe. He swipes his card, starts to fill the tank, and tries not to notice Gabriel stretching out of the corner of his eye.

“So, there’s this burger joint a little ways down the road,” Gabriel says. When Jack glances over, his friend is looking down at his phone with a devilish grin on his face.

“You look like you have an evil plan, Reyes.”

“Get this: there’s a liquor store on the way,” he explains, putting his phone in his pocket. “We pick up some vodka or kahlúa, get milkshakes with our food, and mix that shit up.”

“Where does driving fit in this mix?” asks Jack. He’s half focused on the conversation, half focused on figuring out how the black clothing Gabriel’s wearing isn’t making him a walking sweat factory.

“We find a place to park for the night. I mean, it’s gonna rain anyway, and we’ve got sleeping bags.”

Jack hums with a grin, thinking it over. Now that he notices, the storm clouds are hanging heavy in the sky, encouraging him to do something risky.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” he says with a chuckle. “You know you’ll have to buy the booze, though.”

“Shit, boy, I keep forgetting that you’re a damn baby,” Gabriel teases, elbowing his friend in the side. Jack flinches but laughs regardless, leaning just a little bit closer.

* * *

The liquor store is only fifteen minutes away. Gabriel, who has obviously done this before, strides in with purpose. Jack on the other hand, wanders around, amazed at all the weird labels.

He passes bottles of Japanese rice wine, big bottles of whiskey and brandy, backwoods fruit alcohol, and a whole wall of eccentric flavored vodkas. Wandering into the wine section, he reads in amusement and embarrassment titles like “Crazy Cat Lady” and “Mènage á Trois”.

A warm shoulder brushes his, and he nearly jumps out of his skin in surprise. He feared the worst for a moment, but it’s only Gabriel, who snickers at his expense.

“Jesus, Gabe,” he wheezes, a hand held sarcastically in front of his heart. “You could have _said_ something, you ass.”

“Sorry bud. You’re too cute, I love fuckin’ with you,” his friend grins, mussing up that stupidly perfect blond hair. “I’ve got everything we need, just gotta check out.”

Gabriel begins to move away, and Jack, being as stupid and lovesick as he is, overthinks things.

_He thinks I’m cute! Holy shit!!_

“Hey, chop chop, soldier boy!” Gabriel calls, not even twenty steps away. “This dinner ain’t buyin’ itself!”

Snapping out of his intrusive thoughts, Jack catches up with his friend, who’s making small talk with the cashier.  Gabriel isn’t looking closely at his wallet, and when the cashier asks for ID, the specially trained life-service marine pulls out the library card he signed at five years old.

“Woops,” the cashier simply says. Jack snickers, trying not to make fun of his friend’s mistake, but gives up and immediately bursts into laughter. After taking out the right card, Gabriel elbows him in the ribs.

* * *

The restaurant is a little ways more down the road. Loitering around the greasy counter, the two watch the storm clouds outside get angrier and angrier with every passing second. For a long moment, they don’t speak, admiring nature’s fury and the mixed scents of french fries and cigarettes.

Gabriel sidles a little closer to Jack, enough to touch shoulders. Jack doesn’t flinch away, like he would have when they first met.

“… I’ve got a question for you,” Gabriel says lowly, still looking forward. “You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Shoot,” Jack replies with a glance, noting the worry in his friend’s expression.

“How come you’re so… Jumpy?” he asks, shifting to a more comfortable stance. “Like, whenever someone touched you on base in your first few days, you’d jump right out of your skin.”

* * *

_Something heavy fell on his back. Jack twisted out of its way, eyes wide in fright, only to be trapped by two fellow soldiers. He made a choked squawk, struggling to get out the others’ grasp._

_“Fresh meat, huh?” drawled an unfamiliar woman, taking a long drag on a cigarette. “How long do you think he’ll last?”_

_“Half a day, tops,” giggled one of the men holding him captive. The tone of voice makes Jack violently ill._

_“Nah, I’ll think he’ll last the day. Then he’ll go home with his tail between his legs,” suggested someone else out of Jack’s view. The woman from earlier sidled up close, the hot cigarette not even an inch from his cheek._

_“What do you think, boy? Gonna run home cryin’ for your daddy?”_

_Jack thought he might have passed out. Even now he’s not sure, but he was on his feet and conscious when he heard someone new bitching the group out, sending them scattering to the winds._

* * *

“Even now, I still get you sometimes,” Gabriel adds, guilt deep in his voice. “I don’t mean to actually scare you, y’know? My siblings and I pulled that shit all of the time, but I can’t help but think that it really bothers you.”

* * *

_“If I see you sneakin’ looks at boys like a fag again, John, I’m gonna beat your ass,” his brother growls behind him, watching his every move, despite only unloading the dish washer. Words catch in his throat, trying to come up with an explanation. All that comes out is a confused cry._

_“You fuckin’ piece of shit,” he shouts, his fist connecting with a slender shoulder, sending Jack recoiling into the sink. His father in the other room glancing over, but says nothing._

* * *

“… It’s a long story,” Jack sighs.

“No need to tell me if you ain’t ready,” Gabriel murmurs, gently guiding Jack to rest his head on his shoulder. “You wanna ask me something to take your mind off it?”

Jack makes a noise in affirmation, taking a moment to think. The sizzle of the grill behind them helps bring him back to the present.

“… Here’s a random one; you ever cry?”

Gabriel chuckles. The vibrations go right through Jack, making him feel oddly at home.

“Not so much now. But as a kid…” he trails off fondly. “Even being on the older side of my siblings, I was probably the biggest crybaby out of all of them. Mostly ‘cause I was an attention whore, just like now.”

Together they laugh at the joke, even in its poor taste. Feeling bold, Jack slips his fingers in between Gabriel’s, pleasantly surprised when his friend reciprocates.

“I mean _now,_ though,” Jack clarifies, gesturing with his free hand to prove his point. “Like, as an adult. Do you cry?”

“Hm… I cried when my cat Boots died a few years back,” he admits.

* * *

_“Boots, c’mere baby,” Gabe called, paired with affectionate kissing noises. It’s just him, his youngest baby sister and the cat in the house, and he knew Meche was upstairs in her room._

_“Mija, where’s the cat?” he yelled in the general direction of the stairwell. No one calls back. “Meche, you hear me?”_

_A moment passed in silence. Gabe strained his ears and listened to his sister walk around upstairs, before he sees her plod down the stairs in style._

_“Che, Gabi, you seen Boots?”_

_“That’s what I was askin’ you, fool,” he teases, ruffling her hair. Glancing to the side, he spots a ball of familiar black fur._

_“There he is,” he cooed fondly, bounding toward his baby, carefully petting the back of the cat’s neck like Gabe knew he liked._

_Boots didn’t stir, or even breathe. Gabe shook him a few times, called his name, but nothing worked. The beloved cat just laid there, as if he were._

_“What’s wrong?” Meche asked, assuming that the cat was just that: deep asleep._

_Gabe unexpectedly burst into ugly tears, his fingers threaded through Boots’ soft fur. Meche jumped in surprise, going right to her brother’s side._

_“What’s wrong?” she asked again, grimacing at the cat’s limp body and the tears running down Gabe’s face. “Is he…?”_

_“Yeah,” Gabe managed. Meche’s face sank, and her older brother immediately stood and enveloped her in a crushing hug, managing to get to her a second before she began to cry, too._

* * *

A moment passes while he thinks about any other possible instance, and tries to push away that particular memory. An idea comes to mind, and Jack can tell when he can feel more laughter rumble through his friend.

“Okay, you have to promise not to judge me,” he chuckles. Jack half nods against his shoulder.

“I love those cheesy Spanish soap operas, yeah? Telenovelas?” Gabriel says. Jack immediately begins to laugh. “Well, those get to me more frequently than I’d like to admit.”

* * *

_“Nooo,” he whined. Hot, dramatic tears were running down his cheeks while he watched the scene unfold. A woman laid unconscious in a hospital bed, and another woman stood over her and kept vigil, face rigid but intensely sorrowful._

_“… Mi corazon…” the sorrowful woman whispers longingly, stroking her lover’s cheek._

_“¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes de que llegara en el accidente??” he screamed, voice rough with tears. His door slid open, and his roommate poked his head in, completely uninvolved._

_“Hey, Reyes, you want to grab a few drinks later? The boys and I were gonna –“_

_“Get the FUCK out!” he screeched, throwing a pillow at the door, effectively making the roomie scram._

* * *

“Oh my god,” Jack chuckles harder, squeezing Gabriel’s hand. “You have _got_ to be fucking with me.”

“Absolutely _not!_ ” he insists, playfully slapping Jack’s chest. “Swear on my life, that is how I spend most of my free time.”

“Oh. My _God._ ” Jack wheezes and succumbs to laughter, and Gabriel can’t help but fall down with him. His laugh is too infectious.

The storm clouds continue to rumble outside. They’re now the only ones left in the diner.

“You are so cute,” Jack finally manages, shifting away from Gabriel’s shoulder and looking him in the eye.

The two are still smiling easily at each other, but a new feeling curls between them. Gabriel licks his lips, face unexpectedly going serious for a second. Jack internally feels his emotions going haywire, but outwardly he just stands there with a goofy, infatuated smile. Gabriel smiles back, and slowly leans in, as if for a kiss.

“Order 76,” calls the chef behind the counter. Gabriel stops dead in his tracks with a disappointed grimace, squeezing Jack’s hand back before turning to grab the food.

Jack’s head spins. This is only day one, but he knows it’ll be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> che - hey  
> mi corazon - my heart  
> ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes de que llegara en el accidente?? - Idiot! Why didn't you tell her before she got in the accident??
> 
> i kNOW reaper76 is supposed to be angsty okay. but. they started somewhere. let me live. enjoy, this isn't the end


	2. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major warnings for descriptions of past abuse in this chapter!

The rain begins to fall as they step outside with the food. Gabriel hides the bag and the shakes in his baggy tank top, and Jack laughs and bolts for the driver’s side. Gabriel tumbles in a moment later, dramatically groaning while he stretches his legs back on the dash.

“What, are you gonna melt?” Jack teases, turning the engine on. Gabriel chuckles darkly, running his hands through his hair to get the water out. The rain makes it puff up and curl, and Jack’s infatuation grows worse by the second.

“Okay, I checked my phone earlier and I think there’s a campground we can park at,” he says, tearing his eyes away from his friend. “Can you mix drinks in a moving car?”

“You underestimate me, _cariño,_ ” Gabriel responds, rummaging through the bags at his feet to find the vodka. Jack turns onto the road and turns the radio on, careful to keep watch for cars. A comfortable quiet passes over them, the noises in the truck populated only by the rain and whatever music was playing.

Glancing over, Jack discovers his best/worst time. Gabriel takes sips from their shakes, his lips are wrapped around a thick straw, and Jack feels his overall body temperature go through the roof. Being a hot blooded young man is a challenge, but it’s even harder when an active imagination is thrown into the mix.

 _Oh, I am so fucked,_ Jack thinks, panicking and trying to not imagine Gabriel’s lips wrapped around something else. _I am so utterly, utterly whipped._

A mile is always shorter than they expect, because by the time they reach the campground Jack almost blows past it. They pull in laughing at his mistake, the only car in the lot. Jack turns the car off and opens the window to the trunk to keep the air flow open, trying to calm himself down.

Gabriel mixes the shakes with their respective straws, popping the lids back on when he’s done. He looks up at Jack with an emotion that could be described as adoring, and twists the lid back on the vodka.

“Is the trunk open?” he asks quietly. The two are leaning shoulder to shoulder, and Jack relishes just how warm Gabriel is.

“Yeah. Make a dash for it, I’ll be right there,” Jack says. Gabriel smirks and opens the door, running to open the trunk door. Jack takes a deep breath, reminding himself that no matter what happens, he’ll be okay before climbing out.

He runs to the trunk and slams the door shut behind him. When he looks up to take stock of his surroundings, Gabriel is fixing up the sleeping bags they brought. Their food is up against the wall, along with some flash lights and pillows. When Gabriel notices Jack in the cab with him, he flops down onto his sleeping bag and poses; one hand on his hip, one holding up his head, and his legs strewn about randomly. Jack snorts and crawls in, searching through the greasy paper bag for his burger and packet of fries.

Gabriel opens his phone, but only to put on some chill music. He leans it against the wall, hoping that it stays in place, and then looks for his own food.

Jack is eating by the time Gabriel looks over, sitting cross legged and looking quite satisfied with himself.

Neither of them feel much like talking yet, so they eat in relative silence. The music blends well with the rain, creating a calm, relaxed atmosphere. It’s a completely different feeling compared to their shared space in training, one that both appreciate greatly.

When they’re done with the food, the balled up wrappings go back in the bag along with the used napkins, and Gabriel hands Jack his neglected shake.

“Two shots each. I thought that would be enough for now,” he says. Jack nods in agreement, holding his styrofoam cup in an improvised toast. With a grin, Gabriel bumps his own against Jack’s, and both of them take a long drink.

* * *

An hour later, the liquor is enough to make them loose and warm, Jack lying on Gabriel’s chest, and Gabriel propped up on all the pillows they brought. They’re laughing at some story that one of them told, it’s impossible to say who. They’re not even drunk; the combination of fatigue and a little bit of drink pushes them right to the edge of losing it.

“When were you the drunkest you’ve ever been?” Jack asks, stroking Gabriel’s shoulder. The man in question is petting Jack’s hair, and it feels damn good.

“I think… Meche’s quinceañera,” Gabriel admits sheepishly. Jack laughs, a little taken aback.

“Your baby sister’s fifteenth birthday?” Jack asks, in disbelief.

“Yeah! I didn’t mean to!” he insists, gesticulating lazily. “My tio kept putting more rum in my coke, and it was too good to stop. I just fell asleep though, I didn’t embarrass Meche or nothin’.”

The giggles subside and another moment of quiet passes between them. Jack sighs, in love with the way Gabriel is petting him, but he suddenly remembers something. Sitting up, he decides to be brave and tell Gabriel what he couldn’t say earlier.

“Gabriel? You know that long story I mentioned?” he says, reserved. Gabriel nods above him, continuing to pet that fluffy golden hair.

“About your jumpiness?” Gabriel asks, not stopping what he’s doing.

“Yeah. I’m ready to tell you if you’re willing to listen.”

“Go right ahead,” he says, drawing Jack closer.

“Well…” Jack says, trying to decide what to say. “My mom died when I was pretty young. And my relationship with my older brother and my dad was… not the best.”

* * *

_Living out life in high school as an out-of-the-closet teen with no friends was hard enough on its own. Jack was just special enough to have the double pleasure of being terrorized at school and home._

_At least the kids at school didn’t actually try and start anything. Just exclusion, name calling and rumor mills, and Jack could deal with that on his own. At home, though… It wasn’t that simple._

_Every day his brother tries to corner him, at least to get Jack riled up. Sometimes he would beat him, other times hide food and valuables from him, but every time he would be taunted with slurs like fag, fairy, the likes. No matter how Jack tried to hide or run, the house was too small, and his brother always seemed to be able to find him_

_Jack’s father, mentally checked out after the death of his wife, would come home from work and sit in front the TV all night, doing nothing to help. Talking to him was like talking to inanimate object, and Jack gave up trying to communicate by the time he was a teenager._

_The gay-straight association at his school tried desperately to get him to come to meetings, hoping to give him sort of release, but what they didn’t understand is that if he stayed after school for anything, his brother (along with his friends) would beat the shit out of Jack. And if his brother found out that he was going to GSA, he would take the shotgun out of the locked box in their father’s bedroom and kill him with it._

_Thankfully, the military was a more forgiving and understanding family. He hasn’t heard from his brother in years._

* * *

“… Holy shit.” Gabriel tries to find some words of comfort, a joke, anything, but he’s damn speechless. He squeezes Jack closer, and shifts so they’re eye level with each other, guiding his friend to rest in the crook of his neck.

“Jack, that… That just seriously fuckin’ _sucks,_ ” Gabriel murmurs, his arms tightening around Jack’s back. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Jack says tiredly into Gabriel’s neck. They lie together in silence, the playlist long since done. The only sound is the rain falling onto the roof in sheets, a good distraction from painful old memories.

Suddenly, Gabriel shifts, looking thoughtful. Jack looks up at him, wondering what’s wrong.

“Wait, you’re gay?” Gabriel asks quietly, more curious than accusatory. Nodding yes, Jack swallows his panic down.

“Yeah, I am. And…” he croaks, still nervous anyway. Jack tries to find his words, and Gabriel strokes the back of his neck, being very distracting.

“And uh. You’re my big gay crush?” Jack squeaks, face bright red and half buried in Gabriel’s chest. The statement hangs in the air for a moment, and Gabriel sits dumbfounded, looking at Jack like he’s the Hope Diamond. Then he breaks out in a huge grin, his own cheeks going a little hot.

“Oh my god,” Gabriel laughs, squeezing Jack’s shoulder. “Oh my god! Really?”

Jack nods again, still embarrassed. Gabriel laughs louder and draws Jack real close, kissing the top of his head. Jack’s thoughts go into overdrive while Gabriel’s laughter subsides.

“Jack? Look at me, baby,” Gabriel says gently, tilting up Jack’s chin. They lock eyes; Gabriel doesn’t look upset or anything. In fact, he looks quite pleased.

“Funny thing,” he drawls, glancing down at Jack’s lips before looking him in the eye again. “You’re my big gay crush too. Can I kiss you?”

Jack’s thought process is officially out the window. He makes a breathless wheezing noise, tightly gripping the back of Gabriel’s shirt.

“Please kiss me, Gabriel, oh God,” he begs, a little embarrassed at how eager he is. Gabriel chuckles and draws close, sweetly pressing their lips together in a short kiss. He’s warm, his facial hair scratches at Jack’s skin, and he tastes like the remnants of a chocolate milkshake and cigarettes.

To Jack, he’s perfect.

“Oh, and Jack?” Gabriel purrs when they part, sweet and low.

“Yeah?” Jack pants, already breathless after practically nothing.

“You can call me Gabe if you want,” he says, mischievously nipping his friend’s – no, lover’s – ear. They lock lips again and Jack moans unexpectedly, happy beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> cariño - sweetie  
> the rating will bump up in the next chapter ;) thank you for joining me in Big Gay Crush Central


	3. Gold

One muscular arm, decorated with countless handmade bead-bracelets, holds down two others above a soldier’s head. Jack keens from want, the rain reassuring him that no one else would hear them.

The grooves of the truck bed rub against the back of Jack’s t shirt while he squirms impatiently. Gabriel chuckles into the crook of his neck, smoothing a warm hand down Jack’s side, settling just above the hip. Gabriel’s knee, planted in between his friend’s thighs, teasingly edges closer to his crotch, leaving him wanting more, something to relieve the tension in his tightening shorts.

“Mmm. So eager,” sighs Gabriel, a low tumultuous bass running straight down Jack’s spine. “But you’re gonna have to be patient, boy.”

Without thinking, Jack groans, and Gabriel bites the soft skin of his neck as a punishment. All of the willpower in the trapped soldier’s body is going into not making a noise, but Gabriel— _no, Gabe,_ he manages to think, between the small amount of alcohol left in his system and the all-consuming want – is making it all horribly difficult. The damn tease hums at the bottom of his register, alternating between biting and kissing away the bruises, making Jack shiver under the exclusive attention.

“You really are baby-faced, _cariño_ ,” Gabe purrs, moving up to the point where neck met cheek. “Not a whisker on your chin, or damn near anywhere else.

“It’s so cute. _You’re_ so cute. I’mma have _fun_ with you.”

The knee in between Jack’s thighs inches closer, and he bucks his hips reflexively. His own knee tenses and twitches upward, brushing the bulge in Gabe’s shorts.

“You – You are makin’ this _hard_ ,” Gabe moans, gripping Jack’s hands a little tighter. The statement hangs in the air for a moment, and the usually surly Reyes breaks and snorts in laughter.

“What? What – What is it?” Jack asks, trying to not sound too desperate.

“I punned unintentionally,” he responds amidst wheezing laughs, not explaining any further.

Another moment passes only populated by the sound of the rain, until Morrison finally got it, releasing his frustration with a huge groan. Gabe peals into laughter, letting go of Jack’s hands to rest his own on either side of his lover’s head.

“Oh, you are the worst,” Jack grumbles while crossing his arms, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. Gabe’s laughter dies down, allowing him to grab and caress Jack’s chin, fondly looking him in the eye. He presses a soft kiss to the corner of the younger man’s mouth, humming mischievously.

“You love me, though,” he rumbles, half joking, half hopeful. Jack squirms again, finding purchase against Gabe’s knee with a whine.

“Hm. You wanna keep goin’, babe, you gotta ask for it.”

Jack’s cheeks flush, highlighting light freckles along the bridge of his nose. Despite the heavy rain, it’s easy to hear his hard breathing. He leans up and kisses Gabe, mumbling something against the elder man’s lips.

“What’s that, Morrison? Didn’t quite catch that,” Gabe quips with a smirk.

“P-Please,” Jack murmurs.

“Please what?” Gabe’s undoing Jack’s belt buckle with one hand, running a thumb over a pair chapped lips with the other.

“Please, fuck me,” Jack asks, tone rife with desire but still quiet. He kisses Gabe’s thumb, brow drawn tight in restraint.

“No one’s gonna hear you over the rain,” Gabe grunts, shifting from one leg to another when the original grows tired. “Use that pretty voice of yours for me. Please?”

Gabe moves his hand away from Jack’s lips, instead tracing it along his inner thigh. Jack stutters out a desperate noise, arching into the touch.

“Fuck me!” he moans, eyes closed, head tilted back. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me _please!_ ”

Gabe lunges for him, not caring one bit for teasing anymore. They kiss, sloppy and open mouthed, replacing any experience with sheer enthusiasm. Fed up with waiting, Jack shoves his tongue against his lover’s, vying for a little dominance. He doesn’t get any, but the low whine of desire at the back of Gabe’s throat is enough of a reward.

Gabe throws one leg over Jack’s hip in a half straddle, methodically rocking against Jack’s trapped cock in no particular tempo. Jack cries out, finding the will to move his previously limp arms to tightly grip Gabe’s tank top while attempt to match the rhythm.

“Where do you want it?” Their kiss breaks and Gabe growls against Jack’s tender neck, bruising it anew.

“Want – _shit_ – w-want what?” The grooves of the truck bed dig into Jack’s shoulders, his back inches off of the surface, arched into the thrust.

“My dick,” Gabe grunts, shifting his hips in an attempt to get more comfortable. He reaches back, brushing Jack’s hands away and pulling off his shirt, letting the former farm boy admire his cut physique. Sinking back onto bed of the truck, Jack swallows, feeling his heart jump into his throat.

“Any experience with anal?”

“None,” he admits sheepishly, hesitantly reaching out and stroking Gabe’s hip. Gabe simply laughs, smile warm but devilish.

“No problem. I’ve got other plans for you.”

Gabe rolls up the bottom of Jack’s shirt. Taking the hint, he takes it off completely, throwing it somewhere behind him, and Gabe pounces again. He carefully runs his hands all along Jack’s torso, eventually settling on his waist, thumbing the curves over his hip bones.

Unbuttoning Jack’s shorts, Gabe bites and sucks the light skin on his hips and stomach to suggest what might the main event might be, leaving rising bruises in his wake. While he delicately kisses the damage he’s made, he pulls off the shorts, coyly running his rough fingers up Jack’s thighs. Boxers follow soon afterward with a grin, and Jack arches into the air, glad to have them off.

Gabe shifts, positioning Jack’s legs over his shoulders. Deciding to tease again, he bites and kisses down Jack’s thighs, humming lowly, never looking away from his lover’s bright red face.

“I’m gonna take extra good care of you,” Gabe drawls with a lazy grin, resting his cheek against Jack’s thigh. His breath ghosts over the other’s cock, making it twitch in excitement. Jack moans, needy and drawn out, and lets his head flop back onto the truck bed.

“You want it, baby?” When Jack looks up again, he can see Gabe making puppy dog eyes at him _between his legs._ He could have died right then and there, perfectly happy, but he somehow survived it.

“Please, Gabe,” he rasps, voice a little hoarse from how loud he’s been. Gabe smirks and leans in, giving a slow, open-mouthed kiss to his dick. Immediately Jack groans his approval, carefully winding his fingers through his lover’s thick hair, encouraging him to continue.

Gabe licks along Jack’s length, eyes lidded and half closed, before ducking and taking it in his mouth. He doesn’t take all of it, but it doesn’t even matter, because Jack has officially lost it. Heat curls in his belly, and Gabe’s hands are massaging his ass and thighs, and he can’t even begin to think straight. Words tumble out his mouth with no filter, and as the pleasure starts to get over the top, he grips Gabe’s hair tighter.

“God, it feels so good,” he pants, looking up at the ceiling. He’s half thrusting into Gabe’s mouth, and the rational part of him says that he should stop, but he ignores it for once.

“Please – Please don’t stop,” Jack begs. Gabe hums against him and swallows, his tongue dragging against Jack’s dick, tasting precum. He almost screams in pleasure, but what comes out is more of a hoarse yell. He closes his eyes and lets himself succumb to the sensations, one hand curled in Gabe’s hair and the other in a fist above his head.

“I’m – Oh, God, I’m gonna –“ He’s cut off by himself, harshly moaning as he comes. Gabe’s eyes fly open in surprise for a second, but he stays in control, lapping up all that comes out. He swallows – _oh my God he swallowed,_ Jack thinks in passing – and withdraws with a gentle popping noise.

When Jack opens his eyes again, he’s greeted with Gabe’s grinning face. There’s still cum dripping down his chin, and he licks it up all while maintaining eye contact with Jack. He gazes in wonder at Gabe with a spent sigh, limbs feeling very similar to jelly.

Leaning over Jack’s limp body, Gabe nabs his shake cup, drinking what’s left of it. Then he leans down and sweetly kisses his lover, teasing his lips open with his tongue. Jack goes along with it, spent but extremely satisfied, happy to spend all night like this.

“I figured the first time you wouldn’t want to taste your own cum,” Gabe murmurs, reluctantly parting from Jack’s lips. “No promises for next time, though.”

“If there’s a next time, that’s all that matters,” Jack sighs with a goofy grin, reaching up and stroking Gabe’s cheek. Gabe leans in with a hum, stealing another long kiss. His crotch accidentally brushes against Jack’s thigh, reminding them both just how painfully hard he still is.

“Shit, do you want me to…?” Jack asks, glancing down. Gabe chuckles lowly, sending a pleasant tingle up Jack’s spine.

“Nah, tonight I’m taking care of you,” he says, stealing just one more quick kiss. “You can just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Gabe shifts, reluctantly peeling himself away from Jack.  He drags the sleeping bags together, piles most of the pillows at the top, and pushes their trash out of the danger zone. He nudges Jack onto the sleeping bags, kissing the corner of his mouth, and then backing away.

Then he takes a couple pillows and takes them with him into the corner, arranging them comfortably. He shimmies out of his pants and underwear, sighing in relief when his skin hits the cool air. He rummages around in his pockets, producing a small bottle of lube.

“You had that in your pocket the entire time?” Jack asks. Gabe chuckles, slicking his hand.

“Always pays to be prepared, Jack,” Gabe sighs, teasing his own dick. One hand slowly pumps up and down, while the other one trails down to tease his own balls.

“’m just imaging the next time we do this,” he moans, losing his cool façade pretty much immediately. “Once those pretty bruises are all healed, I wanna give you brand new ones.”

“Then – _ah_ – I want you to do this to me,” he says further. Jack just watches, still spent, but enjoying watching Gabe come undone. “M-Maybe just this to start. But – But if you’re feeling bold, you can suck me off.”

He stops talking for a second. The rain provides a good background for the slicking noises and his hard breathing, and Jack takes a moment to commit all of this to memory.

“ _Ah!_ – I – I wanna see what those pretty little lips can do, Jack,” Gabe moans, staring hungrily at him through lidded eyes. “I – _God, I’m so_ – I think you’ll look mighty fine between my legs.”

“And then I’ll – I’ll –“

With a grunt, Gabe finally comes, thankfully all over himself and not on the sleeping bags or the truck bed. There’s some leftover clean napkins by his head, so Jack grabs them and shuffles upwards, crawling towards his lover. He carefully wipes the cum off Gabe’s stomach, then the lube all over his dick and hands. After the trash is shoved in the bag, Jack kisses him. They part after a long moment, and Gabe sighs, satisfied.

Jack craws back onto the sleeping bags, giving his lover a good view of his ass. Gabe follows after him, cuddling up to his back, tightly squeezing his love and kissing him on the back of the neck.

The rain falls in sheets, and it combined with Gabe’s even breathing send Jack straight to sleep. It’s been an eventful evening – they’ll catch up again in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISED AND I DELIVERED.  
> this isn't even it, though. if you'll note above, this is part of a series. i'll be giving you little snippets of the rest of their trip, so stay tuned! <3


End file.
